The present invention relates to an artificial pearl fabrication method for fabricating artificial pearls that emit good smell when heated by body heat.
Before going to the outside, every woman usually will use beauty products to make the skin, hair and face beautiful, and perfume to spray over the skin for emitting a pleasant smell. Because perfume is volatile, the pleasant smell of perfume cannot last for long. Therefore, a woman may have to spray perfume daily or several times a day.